Poke Oni
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: "This wasn't suppose to happen. Why did it kill them and not me?" A girl cried.
1. Chapter 0

**Anime: Yeah... Only one oc in this one... Amber. Yellow's twin sister. HOWEVER! If you don't want**

**1. Insanity from some characters. (not telling who :3)**

**2. DEATH**

**3. Contains one Oc (said above -_-)**

**4. Contains really sad moments :(**

**5. Based off HetaOni. **

**Anime: So yeah... The other one is discontinued. Sorry! I do NOT own Pokespe, or HetaOni! I only own Amber! (Who doesn't appear like later on xD) ENJOY!**

* * *

_A deserted house in the mountain_

_About three hours on Pokémon_

_From Undella Town_

_No one knows how long it has been there_

_Or who used to live in it_

_Rumors said that it was... haunted_

"Really Sapphire?" Ruby asked staring at Sapphire. "Yeah really! I thought the rumors where really interesting." She said all happily as Blue looked at her. "So it's here in Unova?" She asked as Sapphire nodded.

"Yup~!" Sapphire yelled out as everyone stared at her. "I wanted to see it but I didn't want to go alone." She said as Blue nodded. "We should all go then!" Blue suggested as Crystal stared at her. "But what about the new dex holders from Sinnioh. And the new Unove ones had to do something I guess." Crystal mumbled as Sapphire then looked at her.

"Where not meeting them in a week or two! Come on! It can be fun!" Sapphire said as both Gold and Blue nodded. Everyone sighed then nodded. "It's a test of courage! If one of us don't go in the mansion there just sissies." Gold added. "It won't be fun if we come in one group! We should be in two groups! Red, Yellow, Silver, and Gold in one group and, Me, Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal, Green, and Emerald in another group!" Blue said as everyone agreed except Red.

"But it isn't unfair if you have more people in your group?" Red asked as Blue ignored him. "We have about ten hours to get there. You know in such in case the rumor is fake and all." Blue said as everyone nodded. "Also! If your group found the mansion call the other group okay!" Blue said.

Then the groups walked away from each other to find the mansion.

* * *

**Anime: SSSHHHOOORRRTTT I know. Next one would be longer! I promise! Now peace~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Anime: What's this I see? An update! Well you know I don't own Pokespe or HetaOni! ENJOY!**

* * *

"It's really here!" Yellow yelled out. "Thought Sapphire was wrong." Silver mumbled not really interested. "We say it. Now can we pleas go? Please?" Red asked a little frighten.

Yellow kept staring at the mansion then back at Red. "I kind of want to see what's inside there anyways." Yellow said shocking the three boys. Yellow would be scared to go in. "Come on Red! Even Yellow want to go! What about that test of courage? Are you going to be the sissy?" Gold asked as Red glared at him. "Fine I'll go." Red mumbled. Silver sighed.

They all walked in to see the mansion all clean, it didn't look abandon at all. "This is the mansion? Really?" Gold said. "See there wasn't anything interesting here." Silver said as they ignored him.

"Can we go now? We already pass." Red said. "Bu-" A crash was heard interrupting Gold. Everyone looked scared except Silver. "We should really go now." Red said nervously. Silver sighed. "Where is your common sense? There no such thing as a ghost." Silver mumbled as he started walking towards the sound. "Be careful Silver!" Gold yelled out as Silver just rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." He mumbled as he continue walking towards the sound.

He found himself in a kitchen. He looked around and saw a shattered plate. "So that's what made the noise." He mumbled to his self as he grab the shard carefully so that he wouldn't cut himself. He got back up and started walking towards the others. "It was only a..." He froze only to realize that there not here. "Gold? Yellow? Red?" Silver called out. No one was here. They left him.

"Is Gold playing a prank on me?" He mumbled as he went towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob only to realize the door wouldn't open. He kept trying but no luck. He sighed he looked around. "Your not scaring me." He said hoping that this is some sort of prank. He walked away from the door knowing that it won't open.

He went to the left side he kept walking to see if he can find the others. He froze in place when he saw a big grey creature. It's head looked so big that it can fall off the body. He stayed quiet not wanting to be notice by it. Then the thing went in a room. Silver just kept staring at the door. He finally decided to move towards it. He placed his hand on the door knob. He tried to open it with no luck.

"Probably my imagination or something like that." Silver mumbled stepping away from the door and walking away. He went in a room. The Bathroom. He looked around. There was an toilet which Silver walked away from and a sink. He walked out and went back to where the others should've been waiting. He went upstairs. Some doors where lock. He opened one door. He looked around to see if anyone was here. Instead, he found Red's hat. "Isn't this Red's hat?" Silver mumbled confused. "Why is it here?" He asked himself as he held onto the hat. Red would want it back.

He kept walking and another door open which sometimes shock him. The mansion has a lot of lock doors for some odd reason. There was a curtain at the end of the room. He went towards and stared. He then pulled it slightly only for a body to come out. Silver screamed as he backed away. There was a shivering Red. "R-red?" Silver asked as Red continued to shiver. "RED!" Silver yelled out as Red just continued to shiver in fear.

"Where are the others?!" Silver yelled out but there was still no answer from him. Silver sighed as he placed Red's hat on the bed that was in the room. "I'll get you some water." Silver mumbled as he walked out of the room. He sighed to himself as he went to the kitchen. He spotted a glass cup and picked it up. He went to the sink only to realize that it needs to be repair. He started to think and went towards the restroom. He went towards the toilet and stared at it for a second then walked away. He went towards the sink and wished that there was water and luckily there is.

He sighed in relief as he walked out of the restroom. He went back to the room Red was in. It seemed like Red hadn't even moved or got his hat Silver left on the bed. Silver walked up to him and handed him the cup of water. "Here," He mumbled as Red gladly took the cup. Red gulped it all down and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you silver." Red said as he stared at the cup. "But I have one question..." Silver waited for Red to ask something. "Was that really water?" Red asked as Silver shrugged. "Looked like it." Silver said as Red gulped. "Uh... Thanks?" Red said sheepishly.

It was quiet for a moment. "Yeah.. Sorry I broke down like that." Red said rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay but do you know where the others are at?" Silver asked as Red shook his head. "No.. We ran for our lives in different direction. There was a thing chasing us. And I lost the others." Red said looking down as Silver nodded. "I'll go look for them. You just stay here and rest." Silver said as Red nodded. "Oh yeah!" Red said as Silver sighed. "I found this knife. You can use it for defense." Red said handing Silver a sharp knife. "Oh and here is a key!" Red said handing it to Silver who was still staring at the knife. "I found those two things when I was running." Red said as Silver just nodded.

"Okay you rest while I try to look for the others." Silver said as Red nodded and went back behind the curtains. Silver stared at the curtains confused. There is a bed for him to rest on. Silver sighed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Anime: Now it's sort of long! Meh I've been feeling sick for awhile :( **

**Gold: HA HA HA**

**Anime: Shut-up! At least I'm not trap in a mansion with Steve (That grey creature)! **

**Gold: ...**

**Anime: ha :P Well if you didn't know I'm making a video off of this xD. If your interested go to my youtube account (AnimeFanAndDrawer1)! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Anime: Oh my it's an update! (Surprise xD?)**

**Yellow: I thought you forgot about this.**

**Anime: I almost did!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Anime: Sorry... Well I don't own HetaOni or Pokespe! Enjoy!**

* * *

Silver looked at the key which was label **1-Library Room. **He sighed as he kept thinking. _'Maybe 1 means first floor?' _He thought to himself as he went towards the stairs going down.

"What time is it?" he wondered as he brought out the Pokegear. "Eh?" Silver mumbled as he saw the time going back and forward.

"Is it broken?!" He said as he sighed and placed it in his pocket. He kept walking and finally stopped and stared at a door. It gave off a cold feeling in his spine. He walked towards it and placed the key in the key hole. It opened.

He twisted the door knob and went inside the room.

It was a library. "Gold? Yellow?" He cried out hoping for one of them to answer. No luck. He sighed as he decided to check out the books. There was one book which was useful for learning some skill with the knife.

He has Pokémon so what is a knife for? He saw a table and walked towards it. he spotted an Oran Berry. "This is a fresh Oran Berry?" He said in shock and on cue a grey thing came out.

"Eh?!" He yelled out in shock as he saw the thing about to attack with it's claws. He dodge it and brought a Pokeball. He toss it ready for battle but the Pokeball just fell. His eyes widen as the _thing _started to attack him.

He dodge it in time only to feel pain on his shoulder. The thing kept growling as Silver headed towards the Pokeball he threw then towards the door. His heart felt like it dropped when the door wouldn't open. _It was locked_.

He quickly checked his pockets for the key with no luck. He brought out the knife as he stabbed the thing behind him. It growled as Silver ran towards the books as he kept looking for the key.

He spotted the key in the corner of the room. He ran towards it and grabbed and ran again to meet that thing again. The claw went towards him but he dodge it only to feel pain on his cheek. Silver stabbed the thing in the forehead and ran towards the door.

He placed the key in the key hole and opened the door and quickly went out and slammed the door shut.

He started panting and leaned his back on the wall. That thing could've killed him. Did it already kill Gold and Yellow? _'I can't think that way!' _Silver thought as he got up. He wiped the blood off his cheek. He stared at the door and opened it.

He brought out his knife just in case. He sighed in relief when he didn't see the thing at all. He spotted a key and picked it up. He then looked around for that Oran Berry but then felt like he stepped on something.

He growled when he saw the swish Oran Berry on his shoe. He sighed as he looked at the key which was labeled **Fourth Floor Key**. He put it back in his pocket as he started to walk out the door.

He went towards the stairs until he went to the last top floor (Forth floor). He walked towards a door and placed the key in the key hold and then opened it. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at the bookshelf which was moving for some odd reason.

He moved it and was greeted by a Pikachu. "PIKA!" The Pikachu yelled out as it tried to get itself out of the hole. The Pikachu then glared at Silver. Silver sighed as he grabbed the Pikachu and tried to pull it out with no luck.

"Sorry but it seem I can't get you out..." Silver said as the Pikachu looked at him with it's sad eyes. "I'll get Red out here. How does that sound?" He asked as he started walking out. The Pikachu sighed as he saw Silver leave.

Silver went towards the room Red was in and spotted the hat. He grabbed it and decided to just give it to him. His eyes widen when he saw a iron door. "What's that always there?" He asked as he then choose to knock.

"Red. " Silver said.

"Huh? Silver? Is that you?" Red asked as Silver just sighed. "Yes it's me. I need you to do something." Silver mumbled as Red stayed quiet. "What is it?" He asked. "Well there is a Pikachu stuck in the wall and I can't get it out. Can you do it?" Silver asked as Red still stayed quiet.

"Okay I'll get it out but... Can you find my hat? I lost it somewhere..." Red mumbled. "Oh I found your hat in the bed in the other room, here." Silver mumbled as the iron door open slightly and Red's hand came out as he grabbed the hat.

"Thanks..." Red mumbled. "Okay let's help that Pika-" "Ah! Wait Silver... I'm sorry but I'm sort of hungry." Silver sighed as he remembered that Oran Berry he stepped on.

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't have anything for you to eat." Silver said as he still waited for Red to get out of that iron door.

"Okay but can you get me something to eat?" Red asked as a tick mark appeared on Silver's head. "How can I find food in a place like this?!" Silver yelled out in anger. "Please! I have no energy!" Red pleaded as Silver sighed.

"Fine." Silver mumbled. "I have to find Gold and Yellow anyways." He said. "Oh you haven't found them?" Red asked. "No. I'll be back when I get your food." Silver mumbled as he walked out the room.

He walked down the stairs and went towards the left side of the hall he kept walking until he froze. That door that was locked before was opened. He felt the chill on his spine again. He brought out his knife again.

He went inside the room and the door closed behind him. It was also pitched black. "Where is the light switch?" He mumbled as he kept looking for the light switch on the wall and he finally found it and switched it on and to be greeted by the thing.

It looked angry and ready for blood that was still dripping down on Silver shoulder and cheek even though they weren't deep. Before he could do anything, that thing attacked him. He dodged it as he stabbed the thing's hand. I growled in pain as Silver took out the knife that had weird black blood.

The thing tried attack again but this time it used it's hand and made Silver crash into the wall. "Ugh.." Silver mumbled in pain as the thing went closer to him. Silver then got up and stabbed it in the forehead.

It growled and stumbled back. Taking advance of this, Silver stabbed the thing again. It screeched and then the lights turned on. "T-the lights!" Silver yelled out as he shut hid eyes. _'Is it going to...?' _Silver opened his eyes.

The light was back on.

He sighed in relief. "Can't wait to get out of here." He mumbled as he brought out his Pokeball that seem lifeless. He put in back in his pocket and tried to get up with the wall supporting him.

He really need to find Yellow and Gold. Fast.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Alive: 2_

_Missing: 2_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

**Anime: Done! (Added the missing/alive/dead chart :3)**

**Yellow: So me and Gold are still missing? **

**Anime: Yeah... I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer. PEACE~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Anime: *crying while looking at HetaOni sound track***

**Yellow: *pats me on the back* You okay?**

**Anime: *sniff and wipes tears off* WHY?! Why Steve?!**

**Gold: AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own HetaOni or Pokespe~!**

**Anime: T-thanks Gold and Yellow. Enjoy! (Btw I'm not using that toilet in the story!)**

* * *

Silver walked around and found a key. It was labeled **Bedroom Key**. He walked out the door and sighed. He went towards the stairs and the room on the left. He put the key in the key hole and opened the door. He closed the door and locked it. He felt that something bad would happen if he left it unlocked.

He looked inside the room and his eyes widen when he saw a boys back. Not just any boy. It was Gold. Silver felt a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Gold is still alive. Now all they have to do is find Yellow and get out of this mansion!

Silver went towards him. "Go-"

"WHO'S THERE?!" Gold yelled out in fear as he was about to attack Silver with a sword. Silver quickly brought out his knife as both weapon hit each other. "It's me!" Silver yelled as Gold calmed down.

"S-Silver?! Your okay!" Gold yelled out happily. "Yes I'm alright." Silver sighed out.

"T-that thing! Did you see it yet?! It was huge and grey! Me, Red, and Yellow saw it!" Gold said as he looked pale in fear. "I-I tried sending out my Pokémon but their lifeless! You can't summon them!" Gold yelled out as Silver put his hands up.

"Calm down. I met it to." Silver said as Gold spotted his shoulder and cheek. "Oh... Sorry for leaving you like that..." Gold mumbled as he felt guilt of leaving one of his friends to the thing.

"It's okay." Silver mumbled as Gold looked around. "Where is Red and Yellow?" He asked. "Red is okay. He's just hungry. Yellow is... I don't know where she is." Silver mumbled as Gold looked shock.

"Do you think she is..."

"No. I'm sure she is okay. She can heal herself anytime." Silver said as Gold nodded. "Yeah your right. So...Where is Red?" Gold asked as Silver sighed. "He's safe in a room but he said he is hungry." Silver mumbled as Gold pulled out some mushrooms.

"Will this be okay?" Gold asked as Silver just stared at the mushrooms. "Sure." He mumbled as Gold grinned. "Okay lets g-" they heard the door knob shake. They both paled up as they stared at the door. The door finally stopped shaking. They stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Get ready Silv." Gold mumbled as he got his sword ready. Silver nodded and ignored the nickname.

He went towards the door and opened it and with his other he gripped the knife. Both Silver and Gold walked out the door to find that thing growling at them. "WAH!" Gold yelled as it charged at them.

Silver already charged at the thing and slashed on it's chest making it growl in pain as it swatted Silver away with his giant hands. "Silver!" Gold yelled out in shock.

"Just attack you idiot!" Silver yelled out as the thing went towards Gold. Gold stabbed the thing right in it's chest. It growled in pain as Gold took it out. It then swatted Gold towards the wall.

"Ack!" Gold yelled out. He looked up. Ready to see if that thing choose to attack and kill. But to his surprise he saw Silver stab it in the forehead. The thing screeched and threw him to the wall. "SILVER!" Gold yelled as he got up and ignored the pain on his side.

"Run Gold!" Silver said as Gold just grabbed his hand.

"Not in a million years! I wouldn't leave my buddy behind!" Gold said as he pulled Silver up and they both started running. They couldn't defeat the enemy.

Silver leads the way to the room Red was in. The thing still chased them until they made it in the room. Both of them fell on the floor. Silver quickly got up and panted slightly. Gold was still lying on the ground and took a couple of breaths before he got up.

"T-That was fun." Gold said sarcastically as he fixed his hat. Silver rolled his eyes as he went towards the iron door. He knocked on it again. "Red. We got you some food and I found Gold." Silver mumbled.

"But we still haven't found Yellow and we still need to help that Pikachu." Silver added as Gold looked confused about the Pikachu. They heard Red sigh as the door opened.

He looked at the two injured boys in front of him. "Are you guys okay?" Red asked in concern as they nodded. Red was about to say that he can try to treat the wounds but Gold interrupted him.

"Come on! Let's go help that Pikachu!" Gold called out as Red sighed.

"Can we come back here though?" Red asked as both Silver and Gold looked confused.

"Why?" Gold asked as Red placed his hand on the back of his head. "Because I still have something to do in there." Red pointed out as Gold nodded. "Sure but don't you won't to escape then stay here?" Gold asked as Red sighed.

"The door won't open at all. Not with that knife I found or the whip I found." Red sighed as both Silver and Gold looked shock. "The door won't open at all?" Gold asked as Red shook his head.

"Once the monster ran away from me, I tried using the knife then the whip. Before I can get to Silver, the monster came back so I had to run away." Red mumbled.

They stayed quiet until Gold let out a big sigh. "Well lets go to the fourth floor!" He said frustrated as they started to walk out the room. They went towards the stairs and went to the fourth floor and Silver showed them the room.

Both Red and Gold looked shock to see a Pikachu stuck in the wall.

"How did it get in there?!" Gold asked as Silver shrugged.

"Okay Gold. I want you to help me out." Red said as Gold nodded. They both tried to pull the Pikachu out with no luck. Only to get shock a little by the thunder shock.

"OW!" Gold complained as the Pikachu sighed.

"Uh... I can get you two some tools to get it out." Silver asked as both Gold and Red nodded. Red kept trying to get the Pikachu out of the hole with no luck. "I'll stay here with Red and try to help with that Pikachu." Gold said as Silver left leaving them.

Silver went towards the room on the left since he never been in it yet. It was a bedroom. He spotted a lever and went towards it. He reads the sign.

_Up is Heaven._

_Middle is Earth._

_Down is Hell._

He then looked at the lever. He pulled the lever down since he knew the place feels like hell right now. Then the lever broke. And it seems a bag moved leaving a hole on the floor.

He walked towards it and looked down. He was about to leave the room until he lost his footing and fell right in it. He closed his eyes until he felt the ground. He opened his eyes to find himself in a room. A piano room.

When he got up, he went towards the piano. He stared at it and then walked away. He went out the room. "Guess I'm not in the fourth floor anymore." Silver mumbled as he spotted a room on the right.

He went towards it and opened it. It seem that it was another library. He walked in and stopped when he heard a voice.

"Silver?"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Alive: ?3?_

_Missing: ?1?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

**Gold: What's with the question marks?**

**Anime: Well... I don't know :3 Peace everyone! **


End file.
